La huitième merveille du monde
by sarah Pel
Summary: À la suite du visionnage du film King Kong de 2005 je me suis sentie étrangement inspiré et je me suis essayé a écrire cette petite nouvelle...sur le coup sa ma bien fait rire mais je tente le coup et vous la fais lire, je la retravaillerais malgré tout.


Là où les autres n'ont vu qu'un monstre, moi j'y ai vu un être vivant doté d'un cœur.

Là où nous avions vu une aberration de la nature, il n'y avait que magie.

À cette époque où j'ai connu la peine mais aussi l'amour d'un animal, je n'ai connu que souffrance. Pas venant de la créature mais plutôt des êtres humains ignorants dont je fais partie.

On sait tous que ce que l'homme ne connaît pas l'effraie. Et cette frayeur est combattue par la violence dont Dieu laisse l'humain ce repaître sans jamais atteindre la satiété.

La violence continuera de grandir dans le cœur de chaque nouvel être, dont une bonne partie l'utilisera à cause de la peur de l'inconnu.

Au moment même ou mon ami Jack Driscoll me prenait dans ses bras je savais qu'une foule devait profaner le corps de mon cher défunt.

Je n'avais connu que des bas depuis la grande Dépression mais aujourd'hui serai a tout point de vu, le début d'une vie de deuil. Le deuil d'une vie triste, d'une vielle aventure de cauchemar, le deuil d'une rencontre, d'un regard innocent et pourtant a l'agonie, d'une tendresse presque humaine, venant d'une si belle et effrayante créature.

Jack accompagnait ma décente de l'Empire State Building alors que j'étais dans un état presque catatonique. Je remarquais malgré tout que la décente était beaucoup plus rapide que la monté qui m'avait paru interminable sous les effets de l'adrénaline. Des soldats nous attendait a la sortie de l'ascenseur et saisir Jack par les bras. -Nooooooon ! Avait-je hurlé, je distinguais que les hommes s'était figé et me toisait curieusement. -Il m'a sauvé. Il le laissait mais restait a nos côté. Un brouhaha attira mon attention… Toujours troublé j'avançais en tremblant a chaque pas. Les portes vitrées s'étaient ouverte tout seul du point de vu de mon esprit embrouillé. De nombreuse personne ce retournait sur mon passage, puis des flashes recommencèrent a crépité, suivant mon trajet qu'ils avaient deviné du a ma mine dévasté. La foule s'écartait avec autant de bruit qu'une foule amassé devant une curiosité. Je me stoppais a la vu de sa main. Les larmes continuai de tracé leurs sillions sur mes joues. Je sentis une autre main sur mon épaule et Jack me chuchota qu'il restait prêt de moi. Deux photographes était sur la poitrine de Kong, je ne s'avais pas a qu'elle point j'étais dans le vrai quand j'avais pensé au mot « profané ». Je poussais un hurlement enragé et me jetait sur son immense main. Choqué la foule stoppa tout mouvement et tout bruit. -Bande de monstre ! Bande d'ignoble monstre qui avez peur de tout. Il voulait juste… retourné dans sa jungle. Je luttais contre les sanglots. -Il n'était que…que…tendresse. Il n'a fait du mal qu'a ceux qui l'attaquait. Je levais les yeux et vit Carl Denham les yeux grand ouvert fixé sur moi. Je me levais toujours enragé et m'approchait au plus prêt de lui. -Vous avez…tué une créature et une âme magnifique Carl. Je le vit reprendre son souffle et ses yeux s'animèrent à nouveau. Et il chuchota quelque chose qui déclencha cette fameuse violence au fond de mon ventre. -Et la belle tua la bête. Je me mis en position et lui balançait le plus beau crochet du droit que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de décrocher. Il tomba au sol, le nez dégoulinant de sang, les yeux horrifié mais gardant le silence. -Nooooooooooon vous l'avez capturé, vous l'avez amené ici, vous l'avez condamné. Vous vouliez être riche, et bien vous l'avez été, maintenant quand vous passerez de l'autre côté, nous savons tous ou vous finirez. La foule toujours amassé autour de nous ne soufflait que peu de mot. -Allé en enfer Mr Denham ! Je me tournais plongeant dans le regard de Jack et n'y vis que compassion. Lui avait compris, il avait bien vu ma réaction lors de la capture au bord de l'eau jusqu'au moment ou la dernière bouteille de chloroforme avait éclaté sur le visage du singe. Je me tournais à nouveau vers le corps pour courir jusqu'à lui. Gêné par ma robe pour escaladé mon amis, je la déchirais et la fendit jusqu'à la cuisse. Personne ne m'empêcha de continué, une fois grimpé je lançais un regard noir aux deux hommes avec leurs appareils, ce qui les fit baissé la tête et reculé et descendre enfin. Grace a l'ambiance silencieuse, je pu m'approché de son visage et poser ma main prêt de sa bouche mis ouverte. Je me dis pour moi-même. -On t'a amené dans un monde de fou, ce fut un sacrifice pour toi mais tu es resté doux et protecteur avec moi. Je caressais sa peau rugueuse et encore chaude gentiment. Pour ne plus marché dans son cou, je me déplaçais jusqu'à sa poitrine et m'allongeais sur la place qu'occupait son cœur et me remis a pleuré silencieusement. Les bruits de curieux reprirent violemment et je distinguais toute sorte de question crié. J'entendais les avions qui continuait de tourné au dessus des immeubles ainsi que les nombreux soldats qui combattait la foule de plus en plus folle de curiosité. Je me plongeais à nouveau dans mon esprit afin de me coupé de tout. Je ne distinguais que ma carcasse triste allongé sur un cœur innocent. Je m'assoupissais. Des cris me firent sortir de ma léthargie. Toujours dans la même position, je sentais une chaleur étouffante m'entouré, j'ouvrais les yeux et une lumière rouge et étrange m'apparu. Je ne pouvais me levez. Je jetais un œil autour de moi et vis que Jack était toujours prêt de nous mais lui ne me prêtai aucune attention. Il avait des yeux grands ouverts apeuré vers le ciel. Ne pouvant me levé je tournais sur moi-même et criait de surprise a mon tour. Un faisceau de lumière rouge plongeait en moi venant du ciel, il formait une sorte de tourbillons, comme une tornade directement planté dans mon corps. Effrayé comme jamais je vis que la lumière passait par moi, je ne sentais aucune douleur, juste cette chaleur qui finalement plongeait dans le corps de près de neufs mètres coucher sous moi. -Jack, Jaaaaaack ! Je le vis reprendre conscience et grimpé sur feu mon amis. -Je n'arrive pas a me levée. Aide-moi. Il tira de toute ses force sur mes bras, voulant me trainé afin de ne pas être touché par le faisceau. Toute tentative fut soldée d'un échec. Et tout le monde ce mis a hurlé quand le corps sous moi émis des tremblements. La peau au niveau du cœur de Kong était tellement sombre mais la lumière qui s'infiltrait dessous semblait faire rougeoyer l'énorme organe, ce qui donnait une sensation de transparence. Les tremblements recommençaient à chaque fois que le faisceau semblait passé par chaque blessure. Ils furent de plus en plus violent que Jack descendit et en profita pour regarder ce qui ce passait a chaque plaît. -Il…il cicatrise. M'avait-il rapporté paniqué. Un mouvement le fit basculer pendant que je criais ma panique. La foule s'éloignait elle aussi en criant, de peur que l'animal ne sois finalement pas mort. La lumière rouge me collait toujours au même endroit et même mes larmes était revenu. Le corps arrêta de tremblé, la lumière semblait être entrain de s'étiolé mais a la seconde on j'envisageai la fin de cette étrangeté, elle replongea tel un éclair en plein dans ma poitrine. Je sombrais dans le noir au même moment. Je repris conscience en distinguant un tambourinement. Des bras me sérait fortement. Des bras chaud et nu. Troublé je relevais la tête vers le visage de cette personne. Je criais et me débâtait pour retrouvé ma liberté. -Qui êtes vouuuuus ? Lâché moi ! - Jaaaaaaaack ? Jaaaaaaaaack ? -Chut chuut. Me disait l'homme. Jack ce mis a ma hauteur et me regardait complètement troublé. -Ann ! C'est… C'est Kong. Je me glaçais. LUI ! Je fixais à nouveau l'homme qui lui regardait Jack bizarrement. Et quand il fini par plonger son regard dans le mien, il sourit hésitant. Ses yeux tendres me firent un drôle d'effet. -Il c'est transformé sous nos yeux Ann, bon sang, je te jure ! C'est la lumière, ya pas d'autre possibilité. Frissonnant a cause de toute les émotions qui ce bousculait dans ma tête je réussi a me redressé et l'homme me laissa faire, ayant retrouvé un certain calme. Je bloquais au moment ou je vis qu'il était nu. Un nu plutôt musclé mais surtout très sale, Jack retira vite son manteau afin de le lui donné. Je regardais toujours l'inconnu dans les yeux, il ce tenais droit devant moi après avoir fermé son habit de fortune, frappa de son point plusieurs fois l'emplacement de son cœur, puis pointa un doigt sur moi. -Magnifique. Me dit-il d'une vois rocailleuse. Puis il sourit tellement que je ne pu que lui rendre la même chose. -C'est toi…Oui…c'est toi. Et je me jetais sur lui afin de le prendre dans mes bras. 


End file.
